


Casual Shotgunning

by thisfuckindouchebag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfuckindouchebag/pseuds/thisfuckindouchebag
Summary: Jeremy chokes on a blunt





	Casual Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this kind of sucks?  
> First BMC fic ive written, second that I've finished haha.  
> Self indulgent porn always comes first.

It’s 4:00 pm on a friday and Michael made sure to make his pickup before he met back up with Jeremy, the taller boy having had a panic attack the one time he decided to tag along despite being literally less than five minutes from his own home and inside a warm furnished basement. They only got it from Michael’s cousin, once it started becoming a more regular thing, so it really wasn't the most uncomfortable thing to go off and do alone. Michael gracefully threw his backpack onto the couch in his basement after he came inside, running to grab a lighter and that cool ball of hemp wick out of the drawer by his bed, toward the back wall of the basement before plopping down on the couch as well, ready to roll a blunt before his friend arrived.

Jeremy hesitantly walks into the basement right as Michael is licking the tobacco paper, making sure it sticks. He smiles at the smaller boy sitting on the couch and moves to join him, settling himself in the middle of the couch between Michael and his backpack. “What flavor is that?” Jeremy asks, skipping the pleasantries as they had only been apart for around half an hour; Long enough for Jeremy to get home and change out of the clothes he wore to school and for Michael to cop.

  
“He got me ‘Tropical Twist’, I guess it’s like a new summer flavor.” Michael answers, wiping his mouth. He gestures for Jeremy to hand him the lighter on the table and flicks it on, drying the now rolled blunt of his spit. Jeremy hums in consideration, leaning back into the couch. The darker haired teen sparks the lighter and smoothly lights the end of the blunt away from his face, taking a long pull and burning away the excess tobacco before handing it to his patient friend.

  
Jeremy takes the nicely pearled blunt from Michael’s hand, sitting himself up straighter against the back of the couch as to not restrict his lungs; He takes an earnest hit and starts choking as soon as the smoke travels down to his lungs, “Shit! It’s so harsh dude!” He complains through his coughs, a nerve setting in from the cough, sweat forming on his forehead as he tries to take control of his breathing once more. Michael guiltily takes the blunt again, “I mean yeah, it’s tobacco… Look I’m sorry hold on.” Jeremy watches Michael cross the room, casually smoking, puffs of smoke floating to the ceiling in calming swirls, the filipino boy kneels into his mini fridge and grabs a code red mountain dew, something they’d both find comfort in and drink often.  
Jeremy gratefully accepts the drink and guzzles some down, relishing in the moisture down his throat while the carbonation chokes him a small bit further, the bubbles irritating as they went down.  
“I’m a pussy.” Jeremy laughs, taking another sip of the drink in his hand, Michael busying himself with picking what music to blast from his Bluetooth speaker.  
“It’s just really tasty,” Michael explains, “Should I uh- Should I just pack a bowl?”

  
“No!” Jeremy chokes, not wanting to inconvenience his player two, “Let me just try again.” He insists, and Michael complies, taking another quick drag before passing the blunt to Jeremy again. He’s warm, sure his face is red and his sides cramping from what he assumes is the strain on his lungs. He’s high, just barely buzzed but it’s there. The hit he takes is small and he breathes the smoke out heavily, a noise heaving through his throat as he does his best to not cough again and Michael seems to have retreated toward the end of the couch more than before.  
“I have an idea.” The smaller teen spoke up softly, taking the blunt from Jeremy again and taking a long deep pull that honestly concerns his friend- How could his lungs do that? How much weed did this fucker actually smoke?

  
Jeremy couldn’t help but notice as Michael’s cheeks reddened and when he moves the blunt away from his lips how he keeps them pursed and then Michael was leaning in and Jeremy’s brain was swimming. Was Michael Mell, his best friend of several years about to kiss him? On the mouth? Why? What warranted this course of action? It wasn’t that Jeremy was complaining because, hey, it’s not like there hasn’t been some lingering thoughts, maybe some fantasies that he pushed to the back of his mind because wow that’s gay and probably fucked up because this is Michael: Jeremy’s best friend and player two (despite how Michael insists otherwise). His eyes flicker to the blank television in front of them, lingering on the reflection of himself and then Michael. Their foreheads touch and Jeremy preps himself, eyes shutting in anticipation of the connection. There’s a brief brush of their lips but no connection, instead a cloud of smoke is blown into Jeremy’s mouth, he inhales and wants to cry.  
This wasn’t anywhere near what he figured might happen today but once there was a possibility in his mind of something more, he felt rejected. He felt stupid for assuming and hurt for assuming incorrectly. He sighs the smoke back out, closing his eyes and Michael turns his head to take another pull, Jeremy desperate for the next hit.  
Michael exhales slowly, this time away from Jeremy’s face and the Jewish teen is left gazing at his damp lips, “Hey I didn’t cough that time.” He mentions offhandedly, hoping he’s not too obvious and Michael smiles.

  
“We can do that again. If you want to, I mean.” Jeremy goes red and nods a little too enthusiastically. Michael smiles sheepishly, taking another hit from the blunt and leaning into Jeremy.  
Michael’s heart swells at the sight of Jeremy bright red and sweating. He notes the way Jeremy’s eyes flicker between holding eye contact with Michael and glancing toward his lips and he decides to take the chance, connecting their lips. There’s a moment where the taller, paler of the two freezes and Michael lets the smoke seep from his mouth to Jeremy’s who promptly turns away and launches into a coughing fit, a hand clutching his chest. Michael’s face falls, clearly having read the situation wrong and wow, why did he think that could have been an okay thing to do? Sure they flirted with each other almost constantly but that was just them- okay maybe Michael started doing it because, yeah, he was kind of in love with Jeremy and figured he could joke about it but then Jeremy reciprocated and it turned into some sort of inside joke between them. Jeremy didn’t actually want to be with Michael, why did he kiss him?

  
Michael lets out a hesitant laugh once Jeremy’s calmed somewhat, reeling from the sudden high. “Whoops! My bad man…” Michael offers, trailing off as Jeremy gives him a panicked look.  
“Wai- Uh. Y-you didn’t… mean to?” The taller boy asks, sputtering and going red- redder, rather.

  
“I’m sorry.” Michael squeaks, putting out the blunt and moving to walk away from Jeremy and hopefully save himself some embarrassment.  
Jeremy watches him over the back of the couch, a bemused smile gracing his lips as Michael dramatically falls face first onto his bed. They were so dumb! This was so dumb! Why is this so awkward and dumb! Jeremy’s mind shouts at him, a voice eerily similar to a certain computer piece of shit but he shakes it off. It’s a few minutes of silence and overthinking on both parties, Jeremy trying to come down a little before he thinks, fuck it, and goes to Michael’s pancake form still unmoving on his bed.

  
Michael jumps when a hand touches his back but decides it’s ultimately a wiser decision to keep his face buried in the pillow he’s clutching. Jeremy sighs and rubs circles into Michael’s back before working up the courage to just ask him the question on his mind like a normal fucking human being. “Do you… like me?” He asks wearily, noting the way Michael tenses and quickly turns around and bolts upright on the bed,

  
“Of course!” He says, face red and Jeremy can’t help but find it adorable. It’s not often he gets to see a flustered Michael; The guy was so high he was basically always chilling.

  
“Michael…” He murmurs, giving him a pointed look that read he knew his friend wasn’t being completely honest.

  
“Dude.” Michael groans, throwing his head back, “I really- this isn’t like the time to talk about this.” He whines out, and Jeremy frowns, shaking his head.

  
“No? You don’t want to talk about feelings after kissing me?” Jeremy questions, the words coming out a lot harsher than he’d intended, “I mean! I’m not mad or anything, obviously! I uh- I really want to know if like? That was a thing you’d maybe wanted to do or if it was like… actually an accident because it didnt… y’know… feel like one? ” He explains, hands flapping about nervously as he spoke and Michael cringes, curling in around himself.

  
“Yes. Yeah okay?!” Michael cuts Jeremy off, fed up with the bombardment, feeling his anxiety building up very rapidly, “I’m stupidly like- I like you a lot, okay?!” He yells, almost too defensive, waiting for his best friend to walk out of his life for the second time in a year. Before either of them realize, there are tears welling in Michael’s eyes and it’s heartbreaking for Jeremy to witness, guiltily thinking back to Michael crying and yelling out what Jeremy’s abandonment did to him, of scooping Michael up in his arms and promising to never fuck it up again.

  
“Michael…” He offers, a hand gently guiding the smaller teen into his long pale arms and holding hims to his chest tight, “It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

  
“Why are you sorry?” Michael peeks up, taking a few seconds to wipe at his eyes, “I’m sorry! I- I made this weird. I kissed you cause I’m a fucking idiot and I know you-”

  
He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Jeremy’s lips are on his for the second time that night and he feels like the world stopped. The basement is absolutely silent and there’s only a dim artificial yellow glow lighting the room, Michael having not deemed it late enough in the day to plug in his lava lamp or fairy lights that string around his “bedroom area” of the basement. The kiss itself was really anything but extraordinary, just a poorly aimed pressing of lips but Michael felt his heart melt. It only lasted a few seconds, enough to sufficiently tell Michael he was wrong and to shut his stupid, gorgeous, self deprecating lips.

  
“I liked it, you dense fuck.” Jeremy laughs, using his palm to brush back Michael’s hair and they stare at each other red faced and grinning for a few seconds.

  
“Do you like me?” Michael asks, clearly still attempting to process the events of the past fifteen minutes.

  
Jeremy rolls his eyes and kisses Michael again, figuring that’s as good of an answer as he can give but Michael breaks the kiss after a few seconds, “Words, Jeremy.” He insists and the boy in question flushes, quick to bring his hands to cover his face.

  
“Oh my god, Michael! Yes.” He almost screams, frustrated. “Can I kiss your dumb face now?” He pleads, running a hand through his own hair and silently praying he doesn’t look like a complete blushing virgin but, really, he’s learned you can’t really hide who you are. Michael laughs and wipes at his eyes once more, “Are we idiots?” He asks.

  
“Yes?” Jeremy answers almost instantly, and Michael gives him a scolding look,

  
“I mean… I’ve had a huge gay crush on you for years and like- all it takes is a little weed and some shotgunning and all the sudden you like me and I’m just- I’m shook. Just give me a second, okay? This is like when Christine said she’d go out with you, right? I just need a minute.”

  
Jeremy grins and shakes his head, “I don’t like Christine anymore.”

  
“I know.” Michael clarifies, smiling softly, almost shy. “You like me now."

  
Jeremy grins and nods enthusiastically, “A lot.” He confirms, taking Michael’s hands in his, “I can wait as long as you need.”

Michael smiles and sloppily lunges forward to capture Jeremy in a kiss, or what would have been a kiss if Jermey didn’t fall backward onto the bed, pulling Michael down to lay across his torso, “Hey, I was trying to do something.” Michael whines, awkwardly scooting his body up so he was face to face with Jeremy again, he made sure to be slow this time, giving Jeremy enough of a warning and smooches that boy with all the love he’s been building in his heart for several years. Jeremy smiles against his lips and there’s a silent wave of calm and comfort that washes over them, lying together on Michael’s full sized bed in the Mell basement.

“I think I love you.” Michael whispers once they break apart again and Jeremy sighs in contentment.

  
“I think I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to smash that kudos, comment, and subscribe!  
> lmao


End file.
